Save Me Now
by Madame Magic
Summary: Nina's found her Osirian and with him conflicting feelings, ones she doesn't understand but that's not her biggest problems, something's happening to her. something she can't explain. and it terrifies her friends because no one can explain what's happening to her, unless Victor's keeping something hidden, from all of them. So Nina has one question, "Can Someone Save Me Now?"
1. You're the Osirian?

Takes place at the end of the finale episode of season 2, right after the find out Eddie's Nina's Osirian.

**Chapter 1: You're The Osirian?**

Eddie POV

"So basically Rufus is a nut job, who wants anything connected to the Frobisher-Smythe's. And he doesn't have a problem with kidnap and stealing," Yacker said as she went on.

I scoffed and said, "Yeah, Tell me about it."

"But why Jerome?" she asked "Rufus must have thought that he had something that he needed." She said

"Maybe he did," I said. I felt around in my pocket before pulling out the purple gem Jerome had given me out of my right pocket. I held it in the palm of my hand then it started to burn me I dropped then shook my hand trying to cool it off.

"Whoa," Yacker said as she leaned down to pick it up

"It's never done that before." I said "Careful, careful it's hot." I said as she picked it up

"No it's not, it's cold." She said as I looked at her with disbelief I stood up as she said, "Isn't this the gem that Jerome's been obsessing about? Where'd you get this?" she asked

"From Jerome." I said "He gave it to me in the barn, don't ask me why." I said as I took the gem back from Patricia and once again it glowed brightly in my hand.

Suddenly I heard a whispering voice that I knew didn't come from me or Patricia, since we were the only ones in the room and it said, "Osirian" it said. I looked up and looked around trying to figure out who was talking when it said, "Chosen One."

"Do you hear that?" I asked Patricia

"No, hear what?" she asked

"The Chosen One," the voice said again

"Chosen One?" I asked it

"Find Nina," it said as I snapped to attention like I was in a trance.

"Where is she, she needs me," I said panicking

"Eddie, Eddie are you ok," she asked

"She needs me, I need to find her." I said concern and worry filling me "Now!" I said as I took off looking for Nina.

* * *

Nina POV

Fabian, Joy, and I ruffled through the box looking for the mask. Not but a second after I thought it was gone, my hand grazed cold metal. Grabbing onto it I pulled it out and there it was, the mask of Anubis. We all fell silent, not knowing what to say. I started to feel as if I were in a trance, as Fabian said, "Nina you don't have to do this."

I shook my head, never taking my eyes off the mask and said, "I do."

Suddenly Jerome and Amber burst in through the bookcase tunnel as Amber said, "The third eye, you need the third eye."

Jerome was heaving as he said, "My dad's gem,"

"Tell me you still have it Jerome," I said

"N-no, I gave it to-" Jerome started as the door opened and in walked in Eddie and Patricia.

And I said, "Eddie."

"He just started freaking out on me, mumbling about the Chosen One." Patricia said "and the-the Osirian. Think it must be the bang on the head."

I heard faintly a voice I should have recognized say, "Chosen One."

I asked Eddie in a somewhat hushed voice and said, "You're the Osirian?" he had a look like it wasn't really him, that or he was so confused about what was happening, either was possible then I saw the gem.

I gasped and tried to snatch it out of his hand but he closed his hand with my fingers curved within his own. In an old movie, it would have looked romantic, until you saw the look on our faces. "Think about what you're doing." He said with a commanding tone but had a pleading urgency within it.

I shook my head in a way that said, 'I can't' as I took the gem from him then Fabian stepped forward and said, "No" and he jerked the mask out of my hands and said, "No" again, "Please don't do this," he begged me.

"Fabian." I said heaving slightly "It's the only way." I said as I stepped forward and put the gem inside the holder. The gem glowed as the cooper look faded off the mask, leaving a bright gold color behind. I looked at it in awe. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Senkhara appear on the second story.

"No, no, no, no," I heard Fabian say under his breath as I gulped and took the mask back I turned it around and slowly put it up to my face and the gem glowed again. It felt like the mask attached to me and I thought back to watching the movie The Mask with my Gran when I was little. I saw Fabian fight back tears.

Joy walked up to Fabian and said to him "Look at the mask,"

Then he said, "The tears of gold."

"Chosen One," I heard Senkhara say before she started laughing, suddenly I felt a whoosh and something go inside me, then I started glowing then it all went dark.

* * *

Eddie POV

I watched as Nina started glowing and I felt anger rising up inside of me, _SHE SHOULD HAVE LISTEN TO ME!_ I yelled in my head. I wished that I could jerk the mask off her face and save her. "The Field of Rushes awaits," I heard Senkhara say through Nina "Chosen One," suddenly I bright light, much like the one surrounding Nina appeared where Senkhara had been floating, moments ago. A portal.

Suddenly Nina started moving and I was the only one watching her. Then they all were and Fabian yelled. "Nina!"

"Nina!" Amber yelled

"Nina!" Fabian yelled again as she floated up the stairs.

"Do something please!" Amber yelled

"No, Nina." Fabian yelled as Nina turned and shot what looked like a lightning bolt at him

"Fabian no!" Joy yelled as she pushed him out of the way, taking the hit. She collapsed to the ground.

"Joy!" Jerome yelled as she hit the ground in front of him and Amber.

"Joy!" Patricia yelled

"Don't just stand there do something!" Amber yelled at me.

"Osirian," I heard the voice again.

"What tell me where!" I yelled

"Senkhara's crown." It said as I grabbed the object

"Victor's right behind me," Alfie said running inside. I'm pretty sure someone said something else to me before him but I didn't hear them

I grabbed the crown and spun around aiming it at Nina. "In the name of Anubis I banish you!" I yelled then I said something in a language I didn't even recognize.

Then Nina/Senkhara turned towards me and said, "Oh, Osirian NO!" she yelled then the glow disappeared from her and Nina collapsed. And the crown dissolved in my hands.

Then the black mist which was Senkhara yelled, "NO!" I smiled in shock as she disappeared

"You give me that you little," that Rufus guy said as he walked in

Nina yelled out a loud gasp causing Rufus to jerk his head to her. "That's the true mask," Rufus said as he rushed to get to her.

We were all so freaked by what was happening we couldn't move, then as Victor came in Fabian said, "No." then in a rush he said, "No, no, no, Rufus stop!"

Rufus got to Nina and I heard her say, "No," in terror as he grabbed her causing her to scream "Rufus no! You mustn't wear it." She begged

"Let him take it and go," Victor said

"You listen to the old man child." Rufus said as Nina did a sort of whimper.

"Yes, you listen to this old man Nina," Victor said and Nina finally stopped struggling to keep Rufus from getting it and when she let go she fell to the ground and she let out a little shriek.

"No Rufus stop!" Fabian yelled

"Prepare to bow down before me mortals!" Rufus yelled as he brought the mask up to his face. As soon as he put it on I could feel something wrong, then suddenly a fiery pit opened up in the floor, and then…

* * *

**AN: Hey, so yeah, I know, I'm horrible for the cliffy but I just can't help it, I'm evil, not Senkhara evil but hey. I hope you like it and the more review the sooner chapter two will be up :)**

**Hugs and Kisses - Madame Magic**


	2. Heroics

**Chapter 2: Heroics**

_Previously:_

"_You give me that you little," that Rufus guy said as he walked in_

_Nina yelled out a loud gasp causing Rufus to jerk his head to her. "That's the true mask," Rufus said as he rushed to get to her._

_We were all so freaked by what was happening we couldn't move, then as Victor came in Fabian said, "No." then in a rush he said, "No, no, no, Rufus stop!"_

_Rufus got to Nina and I heard her say, "No," in terror as he grabbed her causing her to scream "Rufus no! you mustn't wear it." She begged_

"_Let him take it and go," Victor said_

"_You listen to the old man child." Rufus said as Nina did a sort of whimper._

"_Yes, you listen to this old man Nina," Victor said and Nina finally stopped struggling to keep Rufus from getting it and when she let go she fell to the ground and she let out a little shriek. _

"_No Rufus stop!" Fabian yelled_

"_Prepare to bow down before me mortals!" Rufus yelled as he brought the mask up to his face. As soon as he put it on I could feel something wrong, then suddenly a fiery pit opened up in the floor, and then…_

* * *

"No!" Senkhara yelled as she was sucked into Rufus.

Suddenly a voice different from both Rufus and Senkhara said, "No! You are not the Paragon." Rufus screamed as Nina covered her eyes as Rufus became a black mist like Senkhara and he was sucked into the pit.

The pit disappeared leaving only the mask on the floor where the pit was. Everyone looked at each other. But I just instantly looked up at Nina, she was glistening with sweat, heaving, and she was resting her head against the bars of the rails and hanging on to them.

Out of my side few I saw Fabian leaning over Joy, then he said, "Joy," then yelled, "Joy!"

I heard Jerome go, "No,"

As Fabian said, "I can't find a pulse. I can't find a pulse!"

"No!" Amber yelled

"Let me see, Stand Back!" Victor yelled. I looked back at Nina and saw she had gotten up, she gasped and ran for the stairs, headed for us. "It's there but it's very faint," Victor said "What happened, what happened boy!" he yelled at Fabian who was on the verge of sobbing.

"She saved me from the lightning bolt that Nina threw at me." Fabian said. Victor turned her over on her side as Nina walked down the stairs.

"Nina," I said in a whispery voice she came to my side and I grabbed her by the arms and asked, "Are you ok?" but she wasn't looking at me, I shook her getting worried, "Nina?" I asked

"Eddie" she said as she gripped my forearms in an identical position as I held her own. She nodded her in the direction behind me as she said in a whisper, "Look, the mask." I looked over my shoulder without letting her go and I saw that the gem in the mask was glowing and so was something at the bottom of the mask that I didn't know what it was.

"Nina what is-" I started but she cut me off

"That's the Tears of Gold" she said in an even quieter whisper. Suddenly she gasped and let me go before running to the mask. She gently picked it up, careful not to spill it. "Look," she said in a normal voice.

I walked around and up to her right side since Victor was on her left. I felt Jerome looking over my shoulder trying to see as Victor said, "The Tears of Gold. The last one."

"It's an ingredient for the elixir." Nina said looking at Victor. "Isn't it?"

He nodded and said, "Give it to me." And she gave it up willingly.

She looked hesitant as Victor kneeled down but looked shocked when he poured the tears into Joy's mouth. Nina looked like she was about to cry and I did see tears fall down her face as she leaned her head on my shoulder and shut her eyes, crying.

It was out of an instinct that I had never felt before but I wrapped my left arm around her backside and pulled her close to me, till our sides were completely touching. As soon as that happen she turned slightly towards me and nuzzled her head farther into my neck and wrapped her arms around my waist, hanging onto me tightly.

Suddenly the color came back into Joy's face and body and she started coughing and I said, "Nina, look, look, she's gonna be ok." I said, shaking her slightly. She moved herself slightly and as soon as she saw Joy was ok she dropped her hands from around my waist and smiled. But she didn't say anything about me leaving my arm around her waist.

Then out of nowhere she span around and faced me. Then she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and jumped up slightly into the air and I wrapped my arms around her waist so she stayed in the air until I set her down. In the spur of the moment I spun her around and around. And she laughing and giggling she said, "Yes, yes, yes," out of glee. I felt her tears on my shoulder again but this time they were happy tears.

When I set her down I kept my arms around her waist. She turned within my hold and faced Joy. I wondered why she didn't step out of my hold because I knew she knew that I wouldn't stop her so either she liked it and didn't mind or she didn't noticed they were still around her.

Fabian looked at her and smiled in relieve that Joy was ok and she smiled back as she turned back to face me again. I felt a small smile tug at my lips as I brought my hand up to her face and gently wiped a tear that was rolling down her cheek. "What happened" I heard Joy ask

"Stupid heroics, that's what happened." Patricia said to Joy as Amber giggled then all of us laughed.

"We should head back to the house." Jerome said.

"Yeah," Fabian said as he helped Joy up. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she wrapped her arm around his neck and Fabian half help walked and half dragged Joy out the door and to the house. Everyone went on right behind them except Nina and me. After everyone was out the door Victor walked into the far back part of the room and sat.

I turned and looked at Nina with worry in my eyes, "Nina," I said and got no response, I assumed she was looking at Victor, so I shook her slightly and said, "Nina, Nina!"

She jerked her head to me with a shocked look on her face. "What?" she asked slightly confused

"You must have zoned out. But look I was going to ask you, are you ok Nina, that whole Mask thing must have wiped you out." I said

"Na, I'm peachy," she said sarcastically. As she took a step forward towards the door then stopped and swayed. She put out her arm as she tried, unsuccessfully I might add, to regain balance. So being the good Osirian like I am, I stepped up behind her and grabbed her arm, steadying her. "Thanks," she said and I could tell by her tone of voice that she hated the fact that she just blew her lie.

"So Nina, you're fine?" I asked

She turned and looked at me like 'Shut UP' because we both knew the answer. "Really Eddie?" she asked

"Seriously, Nins are you ok?" I said as my sarcastic tone faded and replaced with a concerned tone of voice with a hint of something else in it. And when I realized what that something else was. I gulped.

That something else was Love.

* * *

**AN: Ok I know you're probably like "WHAT?!" but this won't be like 'ok Eddie=Osirian and Nina=Chosen One so they get together' it will be a slower burn than that and if I read that I would do the same thing and then not give this a chance but please don't give up on the story if you're wary of it right now, I may or may not even make this a Neddie story so just continue to read it because it isn't just a romance story, a LOT of stuff's about to happen. SO KEEP READING.**

**Oh and ... **

**HAPPY 4TH OF JULY YOU GUYS...**

**this was your present and my 'gift will keep on giving' (if anyone can tell me what song that was from the first person to get the song and artist right I will give a cookie to and will put them on my profile as smartest cookie for a week)**

**Hugs and Kisses - Madame Magic :)**


	3. Something Else?

**Chapter 3: Something Else?**

_Previously:_

"_You must have zoned out. But look I was going to ask you, are you ok Nina, that whole Mask thing must have wiped you out." I said_

"_Na, I'm peachy," she said sarcastically. As she took a step forward towards the door then stopped and swayed. She put out her arm as she tried, unsuccessfully I might add, to regain balance. So being the good Osirian like I am, I stepped up behind her and grabbed her arm, steadying her. "Thanks," she said and I could tell by her tone of voice that she hated the fact that she just blew her lie._

"_So Nina, you're fine?" I asked _

_She turned and looked at me like 'Shut UP' because we both knew the answer. "Really Eddie?" she asked_

"_Seriously, Nins are you ok?" I said as my sarcastic tone faded and replaced with a concerned tone of voice with a hint of something else in it. And when I realized what that something else was. I gulped._

_That something else was Love._

* * *

Eddie POV

I shook my head and thought to myself _'No, that can't be right, she's loves Fabian, and he's my roommate but is it even possible for me to love her, isn't it?' _I looked at her and she was in shock, why?

Oh yeah I called her Nins I've never called her Nins. She looked at me and smiled, "That's the first time you've ever called me Nins." She said

"Yeah, I just realized that now will you please tell me, are, you, ok?" I said as I put emphasis on every word.

Her smile faded as she said, "Honestly no, I'm not." And she dropped her head. I walked us over to the stairs and sat down on the steps the same step. I never noticed that they were as narrow as they were because both of our shoulders were both touching the rails and the other's shoulder.

"Why not?" I asked as a worry filled me.

"Truthfully, you were right putting on that mask and Senkhara taking me over took almost all of my energy. I feel so awful and when you got her out of me and I dropped to the floor I thought I was either going to pass out or throw up. Thankfully I did neither. But I don't know what would of happened if you hadn't saved me." She said shuddering.

I felt myself lay my hand on her knee. She looked up at me with wide eyes but I didn't take my hand away. "You listen to me Nina, ok?" I asked and she nodded her head. "You do NOT think about that. Ever. I don't care if you want to or not, I would never EVER let Senkhara or Rufus or anyone else hurt you ok do you hear me?" I asked with an urgency in my voice.

She looked shocked at my sudden overwhelming urge to protect her from the world and so was I but I had no intention to stop it. After a moment of silence, her shock faded and a small smile began to play at the corner of her lips. Then she leaned over and kissed my cheek close to my ear then whispered, "Thank you." Then I stood up and faced her, holding my hand out.

"Come on we should be heading back, the others are probably wondering where we are." I said as she took my hand and we walked out, hand in hand.

Once we were outside she said, "So you're the Osirian, do you know how long I've been looking for you, it's been driving me crazy, not knowing who you were because I kept having dreams where a voice would say, _'Find the Osirian,'_." She said in a "spooky" voice.

I laughed and said, "Yeah, but can I ask you something?"

"Yeah of course." She said

"Why did you do it?" I asked

"Do what?" she said

"Why did you risk everything?" I asked

"Because I would rather let myself get hurt than one of you guys I mean did you see me when Joy got hurt, Eddie that was because of me!" Nina yelled as she started crying again "I couldn't let them die because of me." She said as she clung to me I felt warm, wet tears stroll onto my neck. I could feel her breathing and it made my heart pound. I'm starting to think that I do love her.

I walked over to a bench with her slowly since she was walking backwards since she refused to remove her head from my neck. When we sat down she still refused to remove her head from my neck and the way she had been positioned when we were standing had her pretty much sitting in my lap. She was sitting on one of my legs. And once we were situated that was when I pulled her off of me enough for me to look her in the eye.

"Nina, everything is fine now, so please stop crying." I said as she stopped sobbing but her tears were still flowing freely. "Nina," I said "Crying doesn't look good on anyone, not even on the prettiest face." I said as I tapped her nose. She completely stopped crying and a smile danced on her lips.

Then I realized what I just said. She smiled and said, "You think I'm pretty?"

"Well-umm….I…-yeah." I said as I felt a small blush creep onto my cheeks. I didn't know to say. She smiled brighter and leaned in towards me and gave me a hug. A hug that in fact lasted about a minute.

Then once she let me go she laid her head on my chest and sighed like she didn't want to say what she said, "We should get back, they'll get worried." I sighed and nodded

But then I asked, "Why not let's let them wait." I said.

She chuckled at the idea. Then she took a moment to contemplate whether it would be ok to do it or not. Then she sighed heavily and stood up off my leg. And I suddenly missed her heat. I looked up at her and saw a small smile on her lips but it was a smile that didn't meet her eyes. In her eyes she looked sad; like she wanted to go through on his plan but couldn't. "We need to go, if we don't get back soon, Amber will probably say that something really bad happened to us and then there will be search parties everywhere."

"That would be kinda fun to see their faces when they saw us just chilling out here." I said

She chuckled before saying, "Yeah and then Amber would kill us because we scared her so bad." Then I looked at her and sighed that was true and I did NOT want to face the wrath of Amber.

"Let's go," I said as we started walking. We walked in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. We were just walking in a slow place. And then I felt her hand brush mine and I didn't even noticed it until we were holding hands.

I think she noticed because I saw her blush. Then I felt a heat crawl onto my own cheeks. I smiled like I had just won a million dollars and I was suddenly glad that it was dark and Nina couldn't see me that great.

She stopped walking all of a sudden and so did I, she looked at me and said, "Eddie,"

"Yeah" I said

"I-" she started but then suddenly her eyes rolled back in her and her whites were bright. Her eyelids fluttered and then her knees gave out.

Just before she collapsed on the ground I caught her and sat her on the ground then picked her up bridal style. "Nina?" I asked her quietly

Then desperately I said in a whisper yell "Nina!"

* * *

**AN: ok so what did you think, and yeah that was horrible of me to leave off like that but hey, I am just so good at being bad ;) I ohpe you like the chapter let me know with reviews**

**Hugs and Kisses - Madame Magic**


	4. Where Am I?

**Chapter 4: Where Am I?**

_Previously:_

_Eddie POV_

"_That would be kinda fun to see their faces when they saw us just chilling out here." I said_

_She chuckled before saying, "Yeah and then Amber would kill us because we scared her so bad." Then I looked at her and sighed that was true and I did NOT want to face the rather of Amber._

"_Let's go," I said as we started walking. We walked in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. We were just walking in a slow place. And then I felt her hand brush mine and I didn't even noticed it until we were holding hands._

_I think she noticed because I saw her blush. Then I felt a heat crawl onto my own cheeks. I smiled like I had just won a million dollars and I was suddenly glad that it was dark and Nina couldn't see me that great._

_She stopped walking all of a sudden and so did I, she looked at me and said, "Eddie,"_

"_Yeah" I said_

"_I-" she started but then suddenly her eyes rolled back in her and her whites were bright. Her eyelids fluttered and then her knees gave out. _

_Just before she collapsed on the ground I caught her and sat her on the ground then picked her up bridal style. "Nina?" I asked her quietly _

_Then desperately I said in a whisper yell "Nina!"_

* * *

Nina POV

"I-" I started but then suddenly my eyes rolled back in my head. My eyelids fluttered like a butterfly and then my knees gave out.

I thought I was going to hit the ground hard on my knees, but a pair of strong arms caught me. I felt myself being sat down on the ground gently. Then I felt myself being lifted back up then falling into the same strong arms as before.

They carried me bridal style and I heard them whisper yell "Nina!" I was about to reply when I lost all sense of being awake.

* * *

It feels like I'm in a dream, but I can't see anything, or hear. But I can feel. And move. And I don't know if my eyes are closed or if it's really just dark.

I lift my hand up to my face, it lands on my cheek. Slowly I move it up to my eyes. They're closed but it almost feels as if something's over them, I move my hand above my eyes and it feels like there's a cloth around my eyes. So slowly I peel it away.

Feels like silk.

Once I get it off I let it drop to the floor and rub my eyes. After about a minute of rubbing them I can finally open them.

Opening my eyes I could barely see anything. I felt soft fluffy carpet or something like carpet under my feet. And I didn't feel like I was wearing the shorts and shirt, and shoes that I was wearing earlier. It felt like I was wearing dress. I swung my arms around gently looking for a wall. As soon as I found the wall I felt something jutting out from the wall as I failed to find a light switch.

It was circular by the way it felt. Running my hand over the face of it I felt an indention on it. I felt around the shape and it felt familiar like I should know what it was, even in the dark. But I couldn't. Suddenly my neck felt like it was burning. I looked down and saw a faint red glow coming from my neck.

The Locket!

I used the hand that wasn't on the shape and pulled the necklace off and shoved it into the indention. The red from my necklace grew brighter and brighter causing me to have to shut my eyes. While I had my eyes closed I pulled off the hot necklace and shoved it into the indention, hoping that this was the reason my necklace had started to glow. I had only opened my eyes long enough to see that my necklace fit in the indention before I had to close my eyes for the burst of red light from the necklace.

Once the red light faded I slowly opened my eyes. Something in the corner on the other side of the room caused me to look over to it. There, suspended in mid-air, was a glowing ball of white. And then there were balls just like it all around the room, even one over my head. They were getting brighter and brighter. I put my hand in front of my eyes until the orbs stopped growing.

When I moved my hand I saw that the room was now fully lit. I saw a full length mirror in a corner of the room so taking my necklace out of the indention and placing it back on my neck I walked towards it. As I reached the mirror I had confirmed the fact that I was indeed wearing a dress. I saw the silk that been covering my eyes slip from my fingertips and fall to the floor as I looked at the dress.

It was beautiful to say the least. Its coloring was an off white or a light beige color. It had a subtle sweetheart neckline, but it had sleeves that went all the way down to my wrists. The dress was fitted to my body but wasn't snug at the top, then at my waist it had a ribbon of sorts wrapped around my waist, and then it flared out from my hips all the way to the floor. I turned halfway to see the backside and saw that the ribbon that had been tied around my waist had been tied into a big bow that had the rest of it flow down to the floor like the rest of the dress.

I lifted the dress slightly and saw that I was in fact barefooted before letting the dress drop. I looked up at my face and saw that nothing had really changed. Except the fact that my hair had been messy due to you know saving the world from a crazy goddess and a loopy man hell-bent on taking over Earth. But my hair now, it was curled softly enough that it looked natural.

After decided that I had giving myself a thorough enough look over I turned around and looked at the room I was in. I would have said someone's study or library, if it weren't for the bed on the other side of the room. Or the apples and other fruits on the table. I looked around for a moment before it clicked, this wasn't a room; it was a getaway spot, a hideout.

Once that clicked I walked towards the bookcase that was near the bed. I picked up a book that said, 'Family Photos' on it. I opened to the first page and saw a photo in black and white. It was of a baby in front of a cake. The caption underneath said 'Baby Sarah's first birthday' as I flipped through I saw that the majority of the photos were of this Sarah girl by herself and with other people. As I flipped through and got closer to the back the pictures started changing to where it was the Sarah girl and this one boy, the same boy, photo after photo after photo.

Finally I stopped on a photo of her and this boy. They looked around 13 years old if I had to guess. I looked down at the caption and it said, 'Sarah and' then the boy's name but it had been smudged so I couldn't tell. I looked at the girl first. She was wearing a light colored dress, which my imagination pictured as a light yellow, but it was a floor length dress that had a straight across top and ruffled sleeves that were off the shoulder and probably two inches wide. The dress was fitted from the top to her waist from there it flared slightly, hanging loose to the floor. Her hair was hanging free around her face in natural curls and looked to be a light brown color and she was smiling brightly.

Then I looked at the boy. He was standing behind the girl partially. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and his head on her shoulder and was smiling brightly. He was wearing a most likely white dress shirt button up that was tucked into dark dress pants and he was wearing equally dark dress shoes. His hair was a light color that looked blonde and he had it smoothed over to one side but it didn't look bad because it wasn't stuck to his head but had some volume to it, lifting it off his head.

After I fully looked the both of them over I stopped, my eyebrows scrunched together, my eyes went wide, and my mouth opened as I gave a slight gasp. They looked familiar. Then I heard a voice, "Nina." I ignored it trying to figure out who it was that was in the picture. "Nina!" the voice called, more desperate this time, once again it was ignored but my world started getting hazy.

Then it clicked, I knew who was in the picture and I couldn't believe it. Just as the name was about to come into my mind of the duo my world went black.

* * *

I shot straight up from where I was laying down and instantly regretted it by the booming in my head. Then I felt a pair of soft arms wrap around me as I was still trying to register where I was because I could see clearly just yet. "Nins don't you ever do that again do you know had bad you scared me!" a high pitched voice nearly cried, Amber, I know her voice anywhere.

Even though I knew she was worried and even though my vision was clearing I couldn't stop myself before I asked, "Where am I?"

* * *

**AN: oohhh that's a sneaky and evil way to end it I know, I am soo evil it should be illegal, but hey, you'll live, hopefully. ok so anyways review it follow it favorite it, you know you want too... :)**

**Hugs and Kisses - Madame Magic**


	5. Get Her Wish

**Chapter 5: Get Her Wish**

_Previously:_

_Nina POV_

_After I fully looked the both of them over I stopped, my eyebrows scrunched together, my eyes went wide, and my mouth opened as I gave a slight gasp. They looked familiar. Then I heard a voice, "Nina." I ignored it trying to figure out who it was that was in the picture. "Nina!" the voice called, more desperate this time, once again it was ignored but my world started getting hazy._

_Then it clicked, I knew who was in the picture and I couldn't believe it. Just as the name was about to come into my mind of the duo my world went black._

_I shot straight up from where I was laying down and instantly regretted it by the booming in my head. Then I felt a pair of soft arms wrap around me as I was still trying to register where I was because I could see clearly just yet. "Nins don't you ever do that again do you know had bad you scared me!" a high pitched voice nearly cried, Amber, I know her voice anywhere._

_Even though I knew she was worried and even though my vision was clearing I couldn't stop myself before I asked, "Where am I?"_

* * *

Nina POV

The first thing I saw was Amber with wide teary eyes. "Nina, do you know who I am?" Amber asked, her voice shaking terribly.

I was quick to ease her fears, "Ambs of course I know who you are, how could I forget my best friend? It's just the last thing I remember was being outside and now I'm not I just didn't know where I was, not that I forgot." I said and she slung her arms around me and cried into my shoulder.

"I was scared something bad happened to you Nina, I can't lose you." She cried and I looked up and saw Eddie who looked just as scared as Amber.

I caught his eye and spoke. "You don't worry about having to lose me, ever. I don't think that's possible, for me to leave you, I truly don't think I can." I said and I meant every word, I just don't know who I was talking to anymore.

I heard and felt her tears stop and she pulled away, her make up smudged slightly. "Just don't do that again." she begged

"Let's hope not, that was soo not fun." I say and her and Eddie laugh and I look around the room I'm in it looks like Eddie and Fabian's room and it looks like I'm on Eddie's side. "Soo for real where am I?" I ask

"My room." Eddie finally supplies. Ha! I was right.

"I'll go tell the others you're awake." Amber says as she walks out of the room with her high heels clicking. The moment she shuts the door Eddie's by my side throwing his arms around me.

"Nina. Nina are you ok?" he asked, fear clear in his voice.

"I will be, I don't know what happened to me." I say, leaving out the part about the room I had been in moments ago as I wrap my arms around his neck and hang onto him like he's my life line.

"Do you think it will happen again?" he asked me

"I don't know, possibly." I say into his neck. "How long was I out?" I asked

"A couple hours, it's nearly curfew." He said

I pulled away, even though I didn't really want to. "How did I get back here?" I asked

"I kinda carried you here." He said with heat creeping onto his cheeks. Oh my gosh, the Eddie Miller is blushing?

I say nothing about the blush and try to reassure him like I did with Amber. "Look Eddie, my passing out could have been from the power exertion from Senkhara taking me over." I say and he nods

"I guess it's a real good thing she's gone." He says and we laughed

"Yeah and hopefully we'll get a break from all things Egyptian." I said and he smiled

"Yeah." He said and then we both stopped talking. He was looking at me in the eye for a moment then I'm pretty sure his eyes dropped down to my lips before coming back up again.

He looked at me then he started to lean in and so did I. He was about an inch or so away and then he jumped away and at the same moment everyone came into the room. Wonder how he heard them coming. I sure didn't.

"Nina!" Patricia and Fabian exclaimed, both hugging me at the same time. "How are you?" Patricia asked

"Oh I'm all gravy?" I say sarcastically.

"You're gravy?" Alfie asked

"She meant that she was great and she said it sarcastically." Jerome said before added, "Twit."

"Jerome shut up." I say

"Ok you know you're sick when you've grown a backbone." He said

"Slimeball…" Patricia growled

"It's ok Trixie, it's the only way girls talk to him." I say

Everyone 'oohed' and Jerome said, "I'm hurt."

I shrugged and Joy walked in. "Joy!" I say as she comes in and sits next to me and I give her a hug, I don't care if she tried to take away Fabian, I don't care if she's been mean to me, I don't care that she might not like me. I care that I nearly killed her; I care if she's ok.

"Hey are you ok?" she asked

"I could ask you the same thing, but yeah." I say and she smiles. "You know I would never do that on purpose." I said

"Yeah I know, and I'm fine thanks." She said and then Trudy came in.

"Oh Nina love you're awake. I was wondering what all the commotion was about. Well, all of you except the boys that live in here out, out, out. Victor is about to call curfew." Trudy said as the other walked out except Eddie, Fabian, and Amber. The latter however came and gave me a big hug.

"See you later Nins." I nodded as she let go and walked out quickly.

"Why can't I go to my room?" I asked Trudy.

"You can in a bit, I just don't want you to try and walk and end up fainting again." she said as I heard Victor call curfew.

"Does he know?" I asked her and she knew who I was talking about.

"Yes, yes, he's not very fond of it but he's allowed it, but said you cannot spend the night down here. Just for a while." She said and I nodded.

She walked out and Eddie hopped onto his bed with me. "Well, until you feel better I know just what we can do to pass the time." He said as he grabbed his laptop and set it on out laps and held up '_The Breakfast Club_'.

While watching the movie he and I laughed at all the right places, got sad at the right times, but kept it quite due to Fabian sleeping on the other side of the room. Somehow at some point during the movie his arm ended up behind me on the pillows and I had gotten closer to him.

By the end of the movie I had gotten tired again. "Tired?" he asked

_Mind reader_ I thought. _Hmm SCOOBY DOO!_ Now if he says that I'll be terrified, "Maybe." I say as I stifle a yawn. "But Trudy…" I say letting it hang, not really knowing how to finish it as he got up and walked around to my side of the bed.

"Said you couldn't walk, and who said anything about you walking." He said as he scooped me up into his arms and started walking out of the room.

"Are you nuts?" I ask

"Possibly, but you're tired, I'm tired, and you were told you can't spend the night." He said as he walked up the stairs.

"You're crazy." I say as I let my head fall on his shoulder. God I really am tired.

"So are you." He said back as he opened the door to my room. Gosh he walks fast. He turned sideways as he walked in and set my on my bed.

"Night Nins." He said as he hugged me before walking out. Shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Night." I say quietly. Thank gosh that Amber's not awake; I would never hear the end of that. I get up and walk over and get some clothes to sleep in, which end up being a pair of gray Sophie shorts and a purple tank top that say, 'Sweet Dreams or a Beautiful Nightmare?' and I change with my back to Amber while pondering over the boy in the picture, I know him and the girl, they looked so familiar, but who were they.

His name had been on the tip of my tongue but of course I wake up right before I fully remember and I forget. I pushed the thoughts of the picture, and the boy, as I crawl into my bed gratefully. I can't help but worry I'll be pulled back into that world I was in while I blacked out, but then again, while part of me is terrified to be in there, another part is begging to go back, to find out who this boy is.

And of course as I fall into a slumber I just know, the curious part of me, will get her wish.

* * *

**AN: Hehe they were SOO close to kissing, dang guys great timing. But then I wrote the story. So how was it? What do you like? What do you dislike? Any advice/suggestions? Let me know what's going on in your head. AND I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in like two months, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**Hugs and Kisses - Madame Magic**


End file.
